1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED module.
2. Description of the Related Art
LED modules provided with LED chips are widely used as the light source modules of electronic devices. An example of a conventional LED module is disclosed in JP 2012-244086A. The LED module disclosed in this document includes two leads, an LED chip, a case and a sealing resin. The two leads may be made by press-working a metal plate. The LED chip is mounted on one of the two leads and connected to the other lead via a wire. The case is made of e.g. white resin. The case surrounds the LED chip and covers a part of each lead. The space surrounded by the case is filled with the sealing resin so that the LED chip and the wire are protected.
As electronic devices are being reduced in size and their components are being arranged at a higher density, there is an increasing demand for size reduction of LED modules. In a small LED module, the contact area between the lead and the case is small. When the contact area is small, the lead may be unduly separated from the case as a result of repetitive heat generation during the use of the LED module or application of heat or stress in the process of mounting the LED module to manufacture an electronic device.